My Dearest Elizabeth
by spottynutkins1919
Summary: A look at our favourite couple throughout their engagement and maybe beyond. A bit of fluff and adventures as our characters and their friends and family enter into London society and their new lifes.


Hello! This is my first story, so please do give feedback. I love P&P and reading fanfiction so I thought I would give it a go myself!

* * *

After Mr Bennets' consent was given and Mrs Bennet had been informed, the newly betrothed couple could begin their engagement. The lady in question was all smiles, laughing at the gentlemans' wit and vivacity in conversation. It was one such day they were walking in the late autumn sunshine accompanied by their dear friend and sister, Jane and Mr Bingley up to Oakham Mount.

"I say Darce, what do you think to a for'night up in Town? The Michealmas season has nearly begun but there should be enough amusement for the Miss Bennets. That way we can be on hand to escort them to the Opera and strolls around the park?" He looked at Jane and Elizabeth as he said the last couple of words.

"If the Miss Bennets are amiable to the scheme then I see no negatives Bingley" Darcy replied a small smile creeping in as he saw his Elizabeths smile widen.

"Well we shall apply to Mr Bennet with the scheme when we return"

They surely turned to go back along the path where Darcy linked his arm with Elizabeths and slowed the pace.

"I hope that you are fond of London for a short time Elizabeth? I did hope to invite my sister so you can continue your acquaintance, I must confess Bingley and I have been planning for days" His eyes were all hope as he looked down on her. His gaze was so loving and tender, Elizabeth was beginning to be used to his warm affections and they were well reciprocated with her smiles and endearments.

"Of course!" Elizabeth replied with feeling, she was eager to reacquaint herself with her future sister. "I enjoyed her company in Derbyshire, it would be a pleasure to know her better" She gave a sly smile at her fiancé "I do wonder if there is another motive to this London scheme sir?"

"What ever could you mean my dear?" Darcy replied with his mouth slightly upturned, he looked ahead and avoided her gaze whist teasing.

"Would this give opportunity for a trousseau to be purchased? For meters of muslin and lace to be picked and ribbon pinned on my person?"

"Maybe" He looked into her eyes as she turned her head to him. His mouth was turned up in a smirk, which Elizabeth thought was most becoming. "Also it offers the furthering of connections of my family. I sent a letter not yesterday to the Earl of Matlock, Richards father and my uncle informing him of my engagement, they shall be in London soon before Michealmas and I'm sure my aunt will be eager to meet you as many people will be."

Elizabeth felt all the weight of this comment but her courage came forth and she smiled. "Well sir I think I am more than ready to meet your relations, the rest of the ton on the other hand is an entirely different matter"

"I will not leave you in company that you detest Elizabeth" He smiled and added "We both do not perform to strangers"

She smiled at him and took his offered arm for the remainder of the walk.

At length they did arrive at Longbourn, where tea was served and Mrs Bennet was regaining some composure in front of her esteemed Son-in-laws to be.

Mr Darcy was with Mr Bennet talking through the finer points of a novel which both had read recently, whereas the rest of the party where busying themselves with wedding plans and what flowers, if any would be available at this time of the year.

"Mama, Mr Bingley has something to ask you" Jane passed Mrs Bennet her tea and Mr Bingley turned to face his soon to be Mother-in-law.

"Ah yes Mrs Bennet, as a party this afternoon on our walk we came across a capital idea. We, that is Darcy and I, would like to take our betroths up to London to purchase their Trousseaus and take in all that town has to offer" Just as he finished speaking Kitty gasped in excitement, even Mary looked up from her book.

"Oh my Mr Bingley you are generous!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed and Jane beamed at her fiancé. "La, There will be so much to do. Jane my dear, ring for Hill and I must write to our Aunt Gardiner"

Mr Bingley stood, removing himself from the throng of female conversation and moved towards Mr Darcy and Mr Bennet. Mrs Bennet noticed the movement and called out "Mr Bennet of course will not attend but we will be most happy to! I'm sure he will be happier with his books."

"That my dear is where you are mistaken" Mr Bennet replied from across the room a smile on his face which only comes from excellent company "I have business in Town and Mr Darcy has offered to show me his club while we are there and who am I to argue?" He chuckled and left the room.

"Mrs Bennet" Mr Darcy addressed her mother directly, even though Elizabeth knew it took him a lot of reserve. "If you are agreeable we could leave a week tomorrow? Is this enough time to prepare yourselves?" Mrs Bennet was shocked into silence so Jane answered for her,

"Of course Mr Darcy, that will be quite sufficient time to prepare"

After an afternoon spent in agreeable company, the gentlemen did return to Netherfield and leave the Bennet household in a flurry of excitement.

The next days passed in a whirlwind, Mrs Bennet did insist on visiting everyone in the neighbourhood to take their leave and boast about the upcoming removal to London. The last call was to the Lucas's where Maria and Mrs Lucas were in raptures at their plans and there was much jealousy from the female Miss Lucas's as to the quantities of lace and muslin that were to be purchased. The date for the wedding breakfast was given, which was received in plenty of smiles and the family departed. Elizabeth was glad, although they were pleasant neighbours their nonsensical chit chat very tiring and would much rather be rambling over the fields and fences in the late sunshine.

As they left the house and into the crisp November air it was noticed that their two gentlemen had arrived on horseback

"Good day Mrs Lucas, Mrs Bennet" Mr Bingley called from his large black stallion, "We came in search of your party and wondered if the Miss Bennets would like a stroll back to Longbourn?" He principally looked at Jane, whose face rose in a blush. They both dismounted their steeds and brought them into the courtyard.

"Oh Mr Bingley, you really do us credit." Mrs Bennet was all warmth as she glanced at Mrs Lucas. "I'm sure the girls would love to accompany you and maybe Kitty and Maria may like the fresh air?"

"Mama!" Kitty began to protest but Maria quickly elbowed her "Of course we would be pleased" Already dressed in their thickest wools the two couples and the ladies began to walk back along the road. After a few moments Mrs Bennet and Mary rattled by in the carriage, a lace handkerchief was waved from the window as a goodbye by her mother, which made Elizabeth nearly snort.

"I'm afraid that Mama was a little overbearing with Mrs Lucas, Jane" Elizabeth began just before the couple separated off into their natural groups.

"I'm sure she will bear it Lizzy, our Mama has been preparing for this all of her natural life – we have to be kind"

"Of course" Elizabeth managed to reply before her hand was claimed by a tall dark gentlemen. She laughed and moved over to his left side, that was not taken by his dark brown horse, which was walking along beside him.

"Good Afternoon Elizabeth" Elizabeth looked up at the greeting

"Indeed it is" She replied, she loved these moments where they could speak in relative peace.

"I have received a reply from my Aunt and Uncle, they will be at their London house in the next week or so and have requested your presence to a small family dinner to be held for us both" He smiled "I must admit, there was more to the letter, they do wonder what sort of woman will be joining the family and how I met you. I will reply but leave out the majority of the detail for I'm sure we need something to talk about at the dinner"

She laughed and slowed their pace "I am glad they would like to meet me and not disregard me as Lady Catherine did"

He smiled and took her gloved hand with his free left again "They rarely come to London and prefer to spend most of their year in Matlock so do not keep up with society in the way I think you would expect" He smiled and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckle "I am sure you will like them, indeed they are as close as family can be to me"

They began to walk again, noting the considerable distance they had lagged from the other group.

"There is another thing that I would like to discuss with you" He started, his words cautious "My sister frequents a dress makers in London, she insists on the latest styles and colours as most young ladies would" He cleared his throat and paused

"Sir, you are beginning to worry me with your hesitation"

He smiled and continued.

"I have sent a missive to them to ready a new selection of gowns for you, your mother and your sisters if they are accompany you. I know you will reject my offer so I went ahead anyway and planned it all with Georgianas' help."

She could feel the blush come into her cheeks; did he think her family could not afford this trip? No, she must be civil, he was only trying to help and managed a small "thank you" as she strolled along the frozen ground.

"With Georgianas' help, there are at least 5 new gowns for you and one evening for each of your sisters and mother. Jane, of course is being gifted by Mr Bingley. All they need is a final fitting and they will be ready. I do hope I haven't displeased you dearest, for I only wanted to ease you into society and make you as comfortable as possible"

"I admit my first impression was to question your motives, but I know you well now and you are all goodness and heart" A smile was exchanged and the couple continued.

After an hour or so they arrived back at Longbourn and hot chocolate and teas were in plentiful supply to warm up the walkers.

"We will leave tomorrow after breakfast" Mr Bingley addressed the whole party, much to dismay of the gentlemens intendeds "We have estate business in town and we thought to go there and complete it before you all arrived" Mr Darcy nodded in agreement. He was sat next to Elizabeth on the table next to the sewing, she was idly picking at her embroidery. In a low tone he said to her "I don't want to be out of your company for hours nevermind days, but once we are married I will never let you go" He took her hand and gave it a loving squeeze. " I will see you in three days and you will always be in my heart" Her eyes teared as she looked into his eyes. He reached into his inside pocket and retrieved a letter that was held within. "Here is a few pages to read while I am away" He placed the thick letter on the table and she placed a hand on top of it.

"I will read it when I am alone this evening" At these words he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Think of me while you do as I will be thinking of you"

Both gentlemen took their leave shortly after and with much melancholy the two eldest Bennet sisters went to their room that evening.

"Lizzy" Jane enquired as she was plaiting her hair for bed

"Yes Jane, what is the matter?"

"What do you think it will be like? Being married I mean? I know Mr Bingley loves me but the unknown nature of it all makes me worry. It is all so much to take in."

Lizzy smiled, her sister was an angel who would only worry if a subject particularly bothered her.

"I don't know if I am honest!" Elizabeth sighed, "I expect plenty of new responsibility with my stern husband and not enough of my dear Jane to keep me company" She laughed and turned down the blanket

"Be serious Lizzy" Jane smirked over at her sister.

"I never would doubt Mr Darcy or Mr Bingley, I am sure every bride must feel anticipation. I have a mixture of emotions which range from love through to nerves" She smiled at Jane and patted the bed.

"I know, I feel the same" Jane replied " I do wonder how often I shall see Miss Bingley and how civil she shall be"

"I would hope that Mr Bingley will check his sisters and you shall take over being Mistress of Netherfield with ease." Elizabeth moved over to Jane and took her hands "All shall be well Jane"

"Do you not worry Lizzy? You have seen Pemberley, is it truly has vast at reports say?" Elizabeth nodded and said

"It is Jane but Mr Darcy's house keeper is proficient and I will have to learn, I know that. We have a good understanding of how to run a house and I'm sure this will just be on a larger scale" Jane nodded and seemed content so Elizabeth blew out the candle longing to read the pages that lay next to her.

Elizabeth rose early as was customary for herself, dressed quickly and took the thick letter that her fiancé had pressed into her hands down to her fathers study. She knew he would not be awake and some quiet and solitude was required for the first reading.

Settling herself down on her fathers' leather chair she broke the seal and opened the pages. His hand, she noticed was neater than the ill-fated letter he had written at Rosings Park. She supposed this was written in love rather than hate and frustration so the words flowed onto the paper. No lines were crossed and the lines were spaced with ease, giving a regal appearance on the thick paper.

My Dearest Elizabeth,

I am currently waiting for Bingley to ready himself so that we can be in your company again this evening. I treasure our time together currently and I am finding myself cursing such a long engagement, but I know how it must be. When we are wed and on our way northwards I will not leave your side. I am sure you must be wanting time alone by the end of it.

Georgiana has requested that she see you as much as I do when we go to town, her excitement will not be contained upon her seeing me. She really does enjoy your company and I hope she will flourish under your wit and guidance.

How long must we be apart? My thoughts are consumed with your eyes and your laughter.

Elizabeth blushed his thoughts were intense indeed! He continued to describe his day to day business life, allowing her to see a glimpse of the real Mr Darcy. The anticipated places on the wedding tour and a hint of the lavish presents he was to purchase for her enjoyment. She could almost hear his voice read to her, soothing her until they met again. It was just as she began to reread the letter again that her mothers shrieks and her sisters footsteps broke her thoughts.

Sighing she removed to the breakfast room to await the inevitable noise which followed.

Once they had all assembled in their travelling clothes, the family sat down for breakfast. The tittering of her mother and Kitty was already underway – how Elizabeth was dreading the frivolities of her mother and sisters – 6 inside their carriage was going to be very warm indeed! Just as they were ready to don their cloaks a strange carriage came around the corner bearing the Darcy crest. It carried all the men and horses as was regular but no passengers that they could see. Mr Hill went outside to enquire and came back with an envelope that was pressed into Mr Bennets waiting hand. Duly he opened the seal and took into the elegant writing inside.

"Well it seems my dearest son-in-laws have truly thought of everything" He chuckled

"What is it Mr Bennet?" Their mother was clutching Mrs Hill by the arm and staring at her husband.

"The carriage is for myself to accompany Jane and Elizabeth to travel to Town this morning" He folded the letter and placed it in his waistcoat pocket. "Well if we are ready?" He gestured outside and placed a top hat on his head to go outside.

He and the eldest Miss Bennets took the new carriage while his wife, Mary and Kitty took their own. Elizabeth stepped up into the step and took the furthest seat in the carriage, Jane followed and then her father who looked at the opulence before him

"Well girls, I think I could become quiet accustomed to this standard of living"

"Oh papa!" Elizabeth exclaimed and smiled as she covered her lap with the furs on the seats and took out her book from her reticule. The carriage lurched forward and they were on their way, this evening they would see their fiancés again and for Elizabeth at least it wasn't a moment too soon.

Upon arrival at Gracechurch Street, the Bennets were greeted with all the warmth and good nature that family usually brought. Jane was quickly acquiesced by the youngest members and taken to inspect their new toys and games. Elizabeth was warmly hugged by her Aunt and Uncle, who were all smiles and politeness. It was a joy to see them again and they all entered the house to take refreshment after the journey.

Her aunt was first to take her arm and steer into her to the chairs positioned together, Elizabeth knew she had many questions.

After being hostess her aunt finally managed to speak to her and Jane

"Well Lizzy, I knew that my eyes could not be deceived! As little as you protested or let on."

"Aunt, truly we had no understanding when we saw each other at Lambton. I can now admit though, with some clarity of understanding that I did not hate him at that point, but it still was not love" She smiled and stared into her cup

"Yes, but now I think we can say that it is" Her aunt replied with a large smile and turned to Jane who was sat with the children by the fire "My dear Jane, I am so happy that this has ended in this way, non of you have had the easiest courtship it seems!" Elizabeth and Jane replied that they hadn't but they were happy now.

After a change for dinner the ladies were just adding the final adornments to their dresses for the evening when the bell rang, they heard the door close and cluster of male voices could be heard upstairs. Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other and quickly scampered from the room like young girls, luckily they had finished their preparations just minutes previously.

Once at the bottom of the stairs they took each others hands and walked calmly into the drawing room, where to their surprise and hope Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley stood with their uncle and Father.

It was their Father that first noticed their entrance "Lizzy and Jane, come! We are just speaking of boring topics and need some liveliness in the conversation"

"Well papa, I'm sure we can supply but do wait until our Aunt is here. If not I am sure I will have to repeat everything because she does hate to miss out on lively conversation" The gentlemen chuckled and took a sip of their drinks.

"We did not expect you this evening" Elizabeth addressed her beloved as they stood a pace adrift from the others.

"There was a small deception to our scheme, your uncle proposed the dinner and we could not refuse" He smiled and stood closer to her, he continued in a smaller voice "I have also missed you more than I thought" The sentiment was returned and after a small tete-a-tete and the rest of the ladies joining them, Dinner was announced.

The ladies were seated across from their betrothed, much to their happiness and conversation flowed in the same manner. Elizabeth had never seen Mr Darcy as relaxed as he was this evening, he smiled and was easy company. The courses were plentiful and the food tasty, even Mrs Bennet could not praise the meats enough and in turn the ladies rose to depart, leaving the men to enjoy their port.

"I will be back to claim your hand Miss Bennet" He kissed her gloved hand and walked out of the room.

The ladies retired to the drawing room, taking their places with space for their intended to seat near. Elizabeth was looking at the music on the pianoforte with Mary. While her aunt, mother and Kitty were deep in conversation about a new lace pattern that was in the dressmakers last week, when the gentlemen entered.

Mr Darcy immediately sort her out and they moved from the instrument and stood slightly removed from the rest of the party.

"Only 6 weeks until I can call you my wife" He took her gloved hand and kissed it.

"And I call you my husband" She smiled as he held her hand

"Elizabeth, where would you like to go for our honeymoon? Bingley and I were discussing the matter and I think he and Jane are to go into the North countries to visit his family and take in the coast."

"I had not thought we would go anywhere William" She replied shyly, the extra expense to her fiancé did not sit well with her, even though she knew his income was sufficient.

"Well, I do not have northern relatives but I know your love of countryside so I was wondering if you would enjoy a prolonged trip to the Lakes? I know you never visited with your aunt and uncle."

"Oh William, that would be delightful. I had not hoped that you could get time away from your business" Her heart soared, he already knew her so very well.

Jane and Mr Bingley moved from their private space to join them, a large smile graced Janes face as she exclaimed

"Oh Lizzy, we are to visit Yorkshire after the wedding. Mr Bingleys relatives reside in Scarborough and York and we are to visit them and take a house near the sea" Elizabeth was pleased for her sister and she related her own news

"I think our intendeds have had a joint conversation, we have just fixed where we are to go as well my dear Jane" She glanced a teasing glance at Mr Darcy who was stood in conversation with Mr Bingley but his eyes remained fixed on her.

"We are to tour the Lakes, the trip I should have taken with my Aunt and Uncle but now I have the pleasure to go as my wedding tour."

'Oh Lizzy, what a great scheme!" Jane replied

The gentlemen moved back towards their intendeds and Mr Bingley spoke to them both

"As we are both in the North country, Darcy and I were discussing that we both meet at Pemberley once our tours have finished. That way you may both be in each others company again"

Both sisters looked at each other and smiled

"Thank you Mr Bingley" Elizabeth replied with a large smile, she was in raptures at the general scheme.

Moving towards her fiancé, she said " Well Sir, you have everything planned." She smiled at him and took his hands "What else will you take upon yourself? Am I to have any say in our first months of married life?" He smirked at her and kissed her gloved hand

"I know you are teasing Elizabeth, but seriously I have done everything with you in mind. If you are unhappy my dearest please do say"

"How can I be unhappy? You know my heart better than I ever could. Although the cost of the scheme makes me uneasy" He smiled, confirming his happiness.

"Do not worry, my income is sufficient for a continental tour if we so please. I know it will take some adjustment but please enjoy it my dear. I know you do not care for my riches and only for me, which only increases my love for you"

She nodded and blushed, 6 weeks seemed a long time indeed!


End file.
